I Missed You
by Dildont
Summary: It had been months since her husband was banished to Midgard for the war he had started there. On a few occasions, she had asked Heimdall to allow her to share his vision so that she may see how her husband fared. Not well, it seemed. Sigyn feared for his life. Rated M for implied suicide attempt Loki/Sigyn


Sigyn sat on the edge of her bed, one hand cupping her chin, the other clutching the golden silk sheet. It had been months since her husband was banished to Midgard for the war he had started there. She missed him greatly and knew that this ordeal would not be easy for Loki to face on his own, though he would claim it was. On a few occasions, she had asked Heimdall to allow her to share his vision so that she may see how her husband fared. Not well, it seemed. Sigyn feared for his life. That was why she had gone to the Allfather and begged to join her husband in his banishment. To her surprise, he had agreed. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a guard came knocking on her door, announcing that the tesseract was ready for use. She was transported to Midgard and arrived in a very small corridor. She turned the corner and came upon a scene that had confirmed her fears. Loki had a weapon of some sort pressed against his head. "Loki…" she called out cautiously.

Loki's head snapped up and he turned his head slowly, to meet those of his wife's. He lowered the gun that would have taken his life had Sigyn not arrived at that moment. "Sigyn?" he asked, standing up shakily.

Sigyn quickly launched herself toward her husband, snatching the weapon from his hand and throwing it and wrapping her arms around him. "Loki…you were-" she managed.

"I know." He replied, returning the hug graciously. It seemed like forever since he had contact with another being. Sigyn let out a sob as a few tears ran down her red cheeks. She reached her hand up and ran it through his mess of black hair. "Oh darling, I have missed you so." She cooed, lifting her head to look into his once bright, now dull green eyes. "Why..?"

"Shhh…"he hushed her, resting his forehead on hers. "That is in the past. All that matters is now." Sigyn nodded and a small smile grew on her face.

"I'm so glad I got here when I did. I do not know what I would do without you."

"Me neither." Loki admitted, kissing her forehead. "You are my life you know."

"And you are mine." She muttered quietly, placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"As I love you." He whispered to her and gently kissed her back. Sigyn's eyebrows knitted together as she gently pushed Loki back, eyeing him. He was significantly skinnier than when she had seen him last. "Have you been eating..?" she asked.

"The Midgardian food does not suit my tastes as much as Asgardian feasts." He admitted with a slight chuckle.

"Always the picky eater." Sigyn huffed, smile returning.

"And you, always watching out for me." Loki said as Sigyn took his hand and leaned into his chest. Oh how she missed this feeling.

Suddenly aware of her surroundings Sigyn looked to Loki "Is…this where you live?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, my love. Tis quite an ordeal to acquire a place to live." Loki replied, sighing. "The Midgardians also have…quite a strange taste in style, I must say."

"Indeed they do" Sigyn agreed as her eyes landed on the television, wondering what in the Nine realms it was. She shook her head. That could wait. "I do not care where you reside; all that matters is that we are together once more."

"Agreed." Loki said. "Why did you come though, my love? I would prefer that you stay where you are safe in Asgard." He said, worry evident in his voice.

"I missed you Loki! And…I was concerned. Heimdall leant me his vision on a few occasions and…I was worried for you." She said, rubbing his hand with her thumb as she spoke. "There is nothing for me in Asgard when you are here."

"I love you dearly," Loki replied "and I love you being here with me, though I would still prefer otherwise." He told her, placing his hands on her forearms. "I want you safe."

"I am not made of glass, Dear." Sigyn argued. "Besides, Midgard cannot be that dangerous."

"I do not think you fragile in the least" he reassured "Though I do fear that Midgard can be quite dangerous at times."

"Loki." Sigyn said firmly, taking hold of both his hands. "I am not leaving."

"Then I shall make sure you stay safe." Loki said as he lifted her hand to kiss it.

"Just one more thing." She said, seriousness gracing her face. "Promise me you will never attempt…_that_ again."

Loki looked down to where the weapon had fallen and then turned back toward Sigyn. "I promise." He said.

"Good." Sigyn replied, letting out a breath and pressing her lips to his once more.


End file.
